This invention relates to watch cases and more particularly to watch cases comprising a middle cum bezel unit, a glass secured to the middle cum bezel unit and a dish-shaped cap. The cap is provided with a bottom opening and a top opening. Such cases are known. Thus, British patent specification 102641 describes a case that is fitted with a cap covering the middle and that has a pair of wristlet-fastening loops. The cap is secured to the remainder of the case by engaging portions of the wristlet in the loops. A similar arrangement is described in German patent specification 1099773.
The drawbacks of such cases cause them to be unattractive. Because the cap is not rigidly and solidly secured, it is liable to move slightly on the middle. More importantly, the danger of the cap being pulled off cannot fully be eliminated. Also, because the cap is fitted after the glass has been assembled with the remainder of the case, it is virtually impossible to avoid having a gap between the glass and the cap, something that is not only inaesthetic but also forms a space into which foreign matter can penetrate while the watch is being worn. This gap further increases the danger of catching. As a result, a watch thus constructed, soon becomes unattractive or worse.